total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave
Dave is a 1993 comedy-drama film directed by Ivan Reitman, written by Gary Ross, and starring Kevin Kline and Sigourney Weaver. Frank Langella, Kevin Dunn, Ving Rhames, and Ben Kingsley appear in supporting roles. Plot Dave Kovic (Kline) runs a temporary employment agency in Georgetown, Washington, D.C., and has a side job impersonating President Bill Mitchell (Kline). He is requested by Secret Service agent Duane Stevensen (Rhames) to make an appearance as the President at a hotel. Dave assumes it is a matter of security, but it is really to cover up Mitchell's extramarital affair with a White House staffer (Linney). Mitchell suffers a severe stroke during the rendezvous, leaving him in a coma. White House Chief of Staff Bob Alexander (Langella) and Communications Director Alan Reed (Dunn) convince Dave to continue impersonating the President. They tell him that Vice President Gary Nance (Kingsley) is mentally unbalanced. Only Bob, Alan, the Secret Service, and the medical staff know of the switch. First Lady Ellen Mitchell (Weaver) lives a separate life, rarely seeing the President. The public is notified that Mitchell has had a "minor circulatory problem of the head." With Dave established as president, Bob and Alan send Nance on a goodwill tour of Africa and implicate him in a savings and loan fraud that Bob and Mitchell perpetrated. Once Nance is forced to resign, Bob plans for Dave to nominate him as vice president, whereupon Mitchell will have a more serious stroke and Bob will ascend to the presidency. Dave's enthusiasm revives Mitchell's popularity. He visits a homeless shelter with the First Lady, who does not understand why he has taken a sudden interest. Bob falsifies Mitchell's veto of a funding bill that includes the shelter, ostensibly for budget reasons. After the First Lady confronts Dave about the veto, Dave confronts Bob, who tells him that if he can cut $650 million from the budget he can keep the shelter. Dave has his accountant friend Murray Blum (Grodin) help him rewrite the federal budget so that the project may be reinstated. Suspecting that he is not really her husband, Ellen tricks Dave into revealing the truth. When Dave and Duane shows her the real Bill on life support in the White House basement, she and Dave decide to leave the White House. However, after a night out, they realize all the good they could do, and decide to return. Dave forces Bob to resign, then announces a plan to find a job for every American who wants work. Nance returns from Africa and confronts Dave about the savings and loan scandal. Nance tells Dave he thinks the jobs initiative is a wonderful idea, but that the scandal will make it difficult to pass. Dave talks with Ellen about how Nance is a good man; Ellen, realizing what Dave is planning, realizes she doesn't want to lose Dave. Bob reveals Mitchell's involvement in the savings and loan scandal. In a joint session of Congress, Dave admits to Mitchell's role in the scandal, but introduces evidence proving that Bob was the mastermind and Nance was not involved. Bob, watching the session on TV with friends, realizes Alan has betrayed him. During the speech, Dave fakes a stroke and makes a switch with the real Mitchell in an ambulance en route to the hospital. Nance becomes acting president and is sworn in as President five months later when Mitchell dies. Bob and other members of the administration are indicted on various charges on the day the jobs initiative passes. Dave decides to run for city council. Ellen comes to the office to volunteer. Duane stands guard outside the office door. Cast *Kevin Kline as Dave Kovic/President William Harrison (Bill) Mitchell *Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Mitchell *Frank Langella as Bob Alexander *Kevin Dunn as Alan Reed *Ving Rhames as Duane Stevensen *Ben Kingsley as Vice President/President Gary Nance *Tom Dugan as Jerry *Charles Grodin as Murray Blum *Faith Prince as Alice *Laura Linney as Randi *Stephen Root as Don Durenberger *Bonnie Hunt as White House Tour Guide *Anna Deavere Smith as Mrs. Travis *Charles Hallahan as Policeman *Stefan Gierasch as House Majority Leader External links * Category:Films Category:1993 release Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger films Category:Sigourney Weaver films Category:Ben Kingsley films